Curse of the Trojan War
by RajMeeNa
Summary: No one loves me...Everyone hates me...except him. He accepts me for who i am and the things that i do. Whenever were together i feel so special...but we can't reveal what we have right now because it might trigger another war, much more terrifying than the war that almost threaten the whole world apart. - Eris Goddess of Discord.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"For the fairest?"

Eris was laughing while Aphrodite, the most vain of all the goddess in Olympus (since being the goddess of beauty and love) Hera, the most powerful goddess of them all (since she is the wife of the mighty god, Zeus) and Athena, the smartest yet the fiercest goddess in the kingdom (and the favorite daughter of Zeus) are offering Paris the power, wealth, wisdom and beauty just to prove that they are the most fairest in the entire kingdom of Olympus.

"I will offer you the power and wealth that no one else can give you." Says Hera.

"I will offer you the wisdom that no one else can give you." Says Athena.

"I will offer you nothing but the most beautiful woman in the whole world." Says Aphrodite.

Paris, being just like any man in the world, chooses the offer of Aphrodite. Well, who is it to blame? The offers of the goddesses are very tempting but if you're a man, and you have needs and lusts? You will definitely choose the offer of the goddess of love and beauty, why? Simply because you can have the power, the wisdom and wealth in any kind of way, But, but having the most beautiful woman beside you is another thing.

"Well, guess I'm really the most fairest in the entire Olympus" Aphrodite said while smirking.

And that started the war, Aphrodite get Helen and give her to Paris as his prize (or bribe) by choosing her to have the golden apple that Eris threw. Helen chooses to be with Paris and left her husband and as what they say the rest is history.

After defeating Ares in the war, Zeus and the other Olympians celebrated their victory, but during the banquet, Artemis the goddess of hunt noticed that someone is missing.

"Hermes, Where is my brother?"

"Why? Is Apollo not there?'

"Obviously, that's why I'm asking." Artemis frowned.

"Oh, come on' Artie, your brother must be there somewhere with a girl. Ha-ha."

"Funny, Hermes…Very Funny." Artemis said and left.

Hermes followed her and join the other Gods celebrate their victory.

"Eris, don't be like that." Apollo said while looking at Eris who is already crying.

"Don't be like what? Like a crying baby? Like a fool? Like What Apollo?!" Eris shouted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Apollo walked near her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to say those words Apollo and I know that our relationship must be kept as a secret, I don't want you to feel that I want to expose us, I'm…I'm just scared that Zeus or someone might force you to marry another woman…I'm…scared."

Eris has been known as one of the scariest and terrifying goddess in Olympus other than Hera, and of course…Hades. She is famous for her frightening temper and cold heart, but when it comes to Apollo, she is so vulnerable. Just like a common woman who is head over heels in love with her boyfriend, Eris is willing to do anything for Apollo to the point that she is willing to keep their relationship as secret for the two of them to protect Apollo's image and dignity. Their relationship started right after Eris thrown the golden apple and started the war. Apollo confronted Eris about her childish acts and warned her to stop since her wrongdoings doesn't do anything good for her; Eris was surprised about Apollo since it is the very first time that someone, especially one of the Olympians, approached her and told her that she is more than what she is doing and she can be good instead of the rumors and things that everyone mocked her to be. Eris heart slowly softened by Apollo's goodness, and finally told him that she is willing to change as long as Apollo will become her friend (the only friend she might have) and adviser about what being good really is. Apollo accepted her offer and after some times, Apollo courted her (secretly) and that is when they decided to have a special relationship that is a secret to everyone.

"It's time for me to go; surely they've been looking for me at the banquet." Apollo said to Eris, while kissing her forehead.

"Can you stay just for a minute?" Eris begged and tightens her embraced to Apollo.

"As much as I want to stay here, I really have to go. I don't want them to think that I'm doing something that they don't know. I don't want them to be suspicious."

"Fine"

"Eris…"

"I said you can go." Eris withdrew her hand and looked away.

Apollo sighed and looks at the girl in front of her whose eyes are already wet in tears.

"I'll stay with you tonight, I promise."

Eris's tears turned into smile and kissed the handsome man in front of her.

"I'll be waiting. I love you."

"I love you too."

Apollo smiled and then left her once again.


	2. Man with a winged shoe

Chapter One

"Artemis." Apollo arrived at the banquet and approaches his sister, Artemis.

"And where the hell did you go?"

"Why?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why you're often late or absent whenever there is a celebration, are you hiding something, brother?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

Apollo doesn't know what to do or what to say, when it comes to his sister he doesn't want to hide something but he has a reputation and an image to protect so she doesn't have to know his relationship with the goddess who almost broke the union of the gods.

"Brother?" Artemis asked while looking at Apollo's worried face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything's fine, I'm just tired."

"And when did the mightiest Apollo gets tired?" Hermes said while embracing his friend.

"Miss Artie here is searching for you a while ago, where did you go? And who is your company?"

"I really love your sense of humor my Brother. Come on, let's drink. We'll leave you now Artemis."

While Apollo and Hermes together with the other Gods are drinking and dancing, Artemis is still wondering what is that "thing" or who is that "someone" whom her brother is hiding. As far as she knows, Apollo doesn't keep any secret from her since they are twins but she is really sure that her brother has a secret that no one knows.

"Artemis!"

"Persephone, how are you?" Artemis asked. She is happy to see her friend back in the Olympus.

"I'm good. By the way, this is my daughter Macaria." Persephone answers with a big smile on her face. Artemis gets the baby caress its cheeks.

"She's beautiful Persephone, She looks like you…but she looks like Hades, also."

"Of course, he is her father. I'm so happy right now Artemis. I feel...complete."

Artemis hugged her and once again touched the cheeks of Macaria.

"I'm happy for you, you deserve all of this."

After their small talk, Persephone then left her because they have to go back to the underworld. Hades and Persephone together with their daughter Macaria said goodbyes to the Olympians and went back to their kingdom. Artemis always admired their love story; she believes that her friend is very happy with her uncle and they deserve each other's love. Artemis often think that what will happen to her and her only love Orion if Apollo didn't tricked her. She's wondering what will happen if she's like Persephone who is brave enough to fight for her love. What if she's not bound to be a maiden forever? And, what will she do if ever Orion gets back? Oh-How much she misses her only love. She knows that her brother only did that because Orion is a mortal and when Zeus found out about it, she will be in danger.

"Artemis, is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, Hephaestus, I'm…no I'm just fine. Hephaestus, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask anything Artie."

"How can you know that someone is hiding something from you?"

"Why? And who might be that someone?"

"My brother, Apollo, I'm just curious because he's often late or gone and lately, he's not in his temple. And you know what, he's always happy. Do you think he's seeing someone?"

"I think you're correct. Maybe there is someone who is making your brother so happy. Don't worry Artie, He'll just do fine. And He's Apollo, no one mess with Apollo."

"But who do you think is that girl?"

"Don't have any idea, Aphrodite needs me now."

"Sorry and…thanks."

"You're always welcome Artie, bye…and don't think too much."

"Okay."

After the party, the gods and goddesses said goodbyes to each other. Hephaestus and Aphrodite (who are now married again after their 3 months separation) went home, after that Zeus and Hera go back to their temple and the rest of the gods disappear one by one. Artemis went home with Athena while her twin brother is left with Hermes.

"Apollo, are you going home?"

"No. I still have to go somewhere. I have to leave you now." Apollo then walked away but Hermes followed him silently in the woods.

"Hermes…I know you're following me. What is your problem?"

"Mmm. Nothing, I'm just curious because this is not the way to your temple. Where are you going?"

"You don't have anything to do with it Hermes"

"Come on Brother, wait…wait…I know this place, this is Eris's place. No way—you're seeing that desperate and cold-hearted witch?! What's happening to you Apollo? ERIS? Are you serious?!"

Apollo doesn't know what to say. He is expecting this kind of reaction to anyone who will know his relationship to Eris. Their relationship is something that is odd and unbelievable to everyone.

"Hermes, she's just a girl. I know it's strange…of course it's strange"

"She's not just any other girl Apollo, She's _Eris_—Eris?" Hermes says while his hands are shaking.

"And what are you doing here Mr. Winged shoe?" Eris asked while looking at his face straightly.

"Eris, I will explain…come on' let's go to your house, Hermes, come with us." Apollo hold Eris's hand and lead her to her house.

When they reached Eris house, Hermes is still oblivious on what's happening.

"Mr. Winged Shoe, What do you want to eat?" Eris asked.

"Eris, call him Hermes." Apollo answered while looking at his shaking friend.

"Fine, Hermes, my dear, as a sign of gratitude that you're visiting me here in the dark woods, what do you want to eat?" Eris looked at him and smiled.

"Water will do. Thanks." She has a sweet smile, Hermes thought.

Eris then looked at the worried face of Apollo.

"Dear—'

"I'm okay, just water."

"Okay." And Eris went to the kitchen.

While Eris is away, Hermes finally spoke to Apollo.

"Now I know why you love her, I didn't see a sweet smile that often."

Apollo chuckled and tapped Hermes shoulder.

"I want this to remain as a secret, Hermes I'm hoping that you'll understand our situation."

"Trust me bro, you can count on me. By the way, are you staying here tonight?"

"Well…" Apollo suddenly blushed.

"It's okay bro, I know." Hermes said while laughing. Eris arrived with two glasses of water.

"Guess the two of you are happy, I think I have to go outside so you guys can talk." Eris said while walking to the door.

"Dear, sit here. We have to tell everything to this curious man with a winged shoe" Apollo said with a sweet smile on his face.


	3. Apollo's Love

Chapter Two

"Athena, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Ares, what are you doing here? We don't have anything to talk about. Leave."

"I will never leave your temple unless—"

"Unless what?" Athena said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Anna, listen to me. Please" Ares begged her.

"Don't call me Anna; you've lost your right to call me that long long time ago."

"I will never give up on you Athena. I will get you back."

Ares left the temple. Athena doesn't know what to do; she can feel her tears fall. Athena feels so helpless. Ares, how dare he show up to me like that? Athena thought while trying to hold back her tears. She will not cry, she will never cry especially when the reason is Ares.

"My lady is everything okay?" one of the nymphs asked her, Athena shake her head to say that she is fine. "Zeus is looking for you, my lady." The nymphs added.

"Thank you." Athena wiped her eyes and went to her father's temple.

"Athena, my lovely daughter I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks My lord. What is it that you want?" Athena asked while looking at her father.

"Ha-ha, of course, what I want? Well, I want to personally congratulate you for winning that battle. And, I want to thank you for being the best daughter for me." Zeus answered with a big smile.

"Is that all?" Athena asked impatiently.

"Impatient my dear, well I also want to say sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For controlling your life, Athena…"

Athena stared at her father, Zeus sighed.

"Athena, I want you to be happy, I can see it in your eyes my daughter, you are free now."

"I'm sorry father but…it's too late." Athena said while crying

"It's never too late Athena, it will never be too late" Zeus hugged her daughter and finally let her go.

After talking to her father, Athena decided to go to her aunt Hera. She has to know where Ares is.

"Athena?"

"Hera, I want to know where…where Ares is now."

"Why? Another fist fights?" Hera teased her and smiled.

"I'm sorry for being such a hard-hearted woman…"

"Dear, you're just like my daughter and I understand why you're acting like that. Ares is still staying in his temple, I'm hoping that the two of you will finally set things right."

"Thank you, Hera."

"Good luck"

After an hour of walking, Athena finally arrived at Ares temple. She's nervous, confused and excited at the same time. It's been a long time since she felt such emotion in her heart. She wants Ares so badly and now that she's free, it's time for her to get what she really wants.

"Ares" Athena saw him cleaning his sword, Ares almost jump when he saw Athena.

"Athena…" Ares said slowly, He is still surprised to see this girl inside his temple.

"Please, call me Anna…call me Anna, again." Athena said between cries.

"Anna" Ares walked towards her and hugged her tight.

"Anna, I'm so sorry Anna. I miss you so much." He looked at her face and smile.

"Do you still love me Anna?" Athena nodded and kissed him.

It has been such a long time since Athena kissed a man (well the truth is that, Ares is the only man who've kissed her before) She shivers when Ares kissed her back and pull her so close. She broke the kiss and look at Ares eyes. She can see the emotion in Ares' eyes. She can see the longing, the needs and lusts. Ares is the only man who has a right to claim her and she is willing to be with him for the rest of their eternal life.

"Ares…do you still love me?"

"So much, Anna…my Anna" Ares kissed her again and now she knows where she belongs.

"So, Eris…is it true that whenever you go, you always destroy things? Or make some mess?"

"Hermes" Apollo said with an angry look.

"It's okay Apollo, to be honest Mr. winged- Hermes, all of the rumors that you're hearing is true. That's why nobody likes me and no one wants to get near me. But it seems that even though I'm bad and I'm a disappointment to everyone…Apollo is still here with me."

"You're not bad, and you're not a disappointment." Apollo locked his fingers to her.

"Apollo is such a lover boy" Hermes added which causes Eris to laugh so hard.

Apollo wants to hear Eris laughter, he feels like he's blessed to hear her laugh, to see her cry, to see how vulnerable she is despite being called as the cold-hearted, frightening, terrifying goddess in their kingdom. Eris always makes him feel so special like no other girl (goddess or nymphs) ever make him feel.

"Hey, dear, it's like you passed out for a minute?" Eris said while gaining her breath back. She leaned into his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"I guess it's time for me to go home." Hermes said, interrupting the couple.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…It's really nice having you here Hermes." Eris said with a smile.

Hermes stands up and hugged Eris.

"It's my pleasure to finally meet the goddess of discord."Hermes teased.

"And, I never thought that you're such a good company that is why my dearest friend Apollo loves you so much. I'm so happy to see that the two of you are happy, and thanks for the water."

Hermes flew and Apollo was left with Eris.

"Apollo…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being here, for staying with me"

"My pleasure Hun" Apollo lifted Eris that causes her to shrieked.

"To your room?"

"Yes." Eris said with a grin. This is going to be one of the best nights of her life.

Eris woke up with a smile on her face; she can feel the soreness in her body but that is nothing compared to the happiness she is feeling right now. Last night was the best night of her life, she finally feel what being loved is all about, Eris is so happy. She opens her eyes to see her sleeping boyfriend but she was surprised when she saw none. Eris gets out of the bed to look for Apollo but it seems that he's no longer there. The smile on her face turned into sadness when she saw a letter.

Dear Eris,

I'm sorry Hun; I don't want to wake you up. You sound so asleep and it seems that you're dreaming something. I really have to go because of the reason that we both know. I'm really sorry that I'm not there when you woke up. I want to stay but I have some errands to do. Don't ever think that I don't love you, because I do. And, honestly, last night was the best nights of my existence. Bye. Take care.

Sincerely,

Apollo

Eris knows that she can't do anything about it, at least Apollo leave a letter. And now, she will have to wait for her lover to come back and be with her again.


	4. Love and War

Chapter Three

"You're not here last night Apollo, where did you go?"

Leto asked alongside with Artemis. Leto has been a good mother to him and his twin sister but he knows that Leto will not (never) allow him to meet moreover start a relationship with the goddess of discord and destruction. Apollo wants to share his relationship to Eris, how he feels so special whenever he is with the goddess, how he sees the goddess in a different way and how Eris is so beautiful to him, but as much as he wants to tell every detail of their relationship (except those personal things they are sharing together) he knows by himself that he can't.

"Apollo, it seems that your thoughts are so far away…something's bothering you son?"

"No mother, I'm just roaming around last night." Apollo answered without looking at his mother's eyes.

"And where exactly are you roaming? In the middle of the night, you're with a girl, Daphne?" Artemis added. He can see that Artemis is already suspicious about whatever he is doing in his life right now, he suddenly feels so cold and nervous.

"Daphne…Yes I'm with her last night, with Hermes." Apollo said with a (fake) smile.

"Daphne, you've never told me about this girl Apollo, can I meet her?" Leto said.

"I don't know mother."

"Yes you can mother, Daphne is a very beautiful girl, and you should meet her." Artemis said with a big smile on her face. Apollo is aware that Artemis wants Daphne for him, but Apollo doesn't want a (super good) girl like Daphne, He's more on the Eris type of girl, who knows what she wants and what she needs.

"Can I excuse myself for a while? I have some errands to do and Artemis, we have to talk."

Artemis was surprised about his brother's attitude towards her, he is not like that, and what are they going to talk about? Is it something important?

"Mother"

"Go Artemis, talk to your brother, I still have to meet your aunt Hestia."

"Okay, I love you mother"

"I love you too daughter, and tell your brother that I love him too"

"Okay, say hello to Aunt Hestia for me."

"I will."

Leto left and Artemis followed her brother in his chamber.

"Brother"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like Daphne?" Apollo shouted at his twin sister

"Wait, are you angry?!" Artemis shouted at him.

"Okay, sorry…I just…please don't ever involved that girl to me' it's not that I don't like her, Daphne is a good girl, and beautiful and polite but I just don't like her, I'm sorry." Apollo said and hugged his sister. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you. Forgive me?"

"Yes, how I could I resist your brotherly charm?" Artemis smirked.

Apollo smirked back and suddenly Hermes appeared

"Artemis I have a message for you, from Zeus"

"Huh? From Zeus and what's his message?"

Hermes opens the scroll and read the message

"Artemis, I want you to replace Athena's position as soon as possible – Zeus"

"What? Me?"

"Yes Artie"

"Why? What happen to Athena?" Artemis was surprised about it

"Well, it seems that Athena already follow her heart" Hermes said with a sly smile

Apollo laughed so hard and Hermes followed until they were giggling like two little boys who've just won a silly child games.

"Apollo, Hermes?" Artemis said with piercing eyes. "Care to tell me what happen? Follow her heart?"

"Well, Athena chooses Ares more than her duty, it's not so surprising isn't it Apollo? I really know that someday Athena will let her heart win over her super good brain." Hermes answered.

"Ares is such a lucky lucky man." Apollo added.

Artemis brain was still on shocked because Athena hates Ares so much that she wants to kill him and break his bones little by little and now, she chooses Ares than her duty as the maiden goddess? What on Olympus is happening right now? First is that her brother is hiding something from her and now Athena quits? For what, for that arrogant, conceited, maniac, selfish, horrible god of war, Athena's out of her mind she have to talk to her and make all this bad things right.

"Athena's out of her mind…I have to talk to her" Artemis whispered and arrange her bow and arrow. "I need to talk to her"

Artemis is ready to go when Apollo blocked her way

"Artemis…just let Athena do what she wants."

"But Apollo, its Ares…Ares is known for his heartbreaker trademark and how come Athena's going to choose that war freak, Athena hate him so much."

"You don't know their history Artie, so let them be happy." Hermes said and flew away.

Athena is still sleeping when Ares woke her up with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey sleeping beauty, It's already 10 in the morning…wake up"

"Hmmm…still early honey" Athena said while yawning. She is still so sleepy. "I still want to sleep"

"Okay, I know you're really tired" Ares teased while tracing soft kisses on Athena's shoulder.

Ares believes that he's the luckiest God (man) in the whole Olympus world. His life is now complete (he thinks it's too cheesy but that's the right word for what his feeling right now). He doesn't want to be anywhere right now and he doesn't wish to be with anyone right now, now that he got the girl of his dreams not just on his chambers but on his life as well. He still can't believe that Athena's here with him and She even call him as her honey, this feels like living in Elysian fields. Athena is so beautiful and she doesn't want any goddess to feel what his feeling whenever Athena kisses him, touch him and make love to him. Athena is indeed the goddess for a god like him. Ares thought was interrupted when he hears Artemis voice outside his chamber. Ares put his trousers on and went outside leaving the sleeping goddess.

"Artemis, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Athena?!" Artemis shouted

"She's inside…and she's still sleeping, what's the problem?"

"It's you. You're the problem…what did you do to her? What did you say to make her turn her back to her vow? Ares, you've played on Aphrodite's heart and now you're planning to break Athena's?

"Artemis you see -"Ares stop when Athena went out with just a night robe

"Oh God, Artemis what are you doing here?" Athena said without looking at Artemis eyes

"Athena…I never thought this day would come" Artemis said almost shaking her head for seeing her best friend with the god of war.

"Artemis let me explain…please…" Athena begged her. Ares hold her hand and look at the disbelief face of the goddess in front of them

"Artemis, please listen to Athena…I'm begging you…please."

Artemis was shocked with what Ares said. Ares begging for Athena? Does Apollo and Hermes right? She can see the sincerity in his eyes and how he holds her best friend's hand, it just looks so right. Athena seems so happy as well as Ares.

"Athena…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I'm sorry. I was just surprised and I'm happy for you…I am."

Athena hugged her best friend and Artemis decided to leave Ares temple, she congratulated Ares for having Athena back and with that she knows that her best friend is in good hands.

"Honey, is breakfast ready?" Athena said while embracing her lover

"Yes honey, come' on…I'm starving"


End file.
